Um Romance Complicado
by Cloelius Princess
Summary: O original de uma história que já comecei a publicar em inglês. Miriam é uma mulher vítima de violência doméstica que acaba por ser levada para o Labirinto de Jareth. Como é que o Rei dos Goblins irá conseguir lidar com uma pessoa que parece estar ainda mais ferida psicologicamente que ele? E irá Miriam voltar a ser a rapariga alegre e despreocupada de outros tempos?
1. Chapter 1

Jareth Part  
Do alto da torre mais alta do castelo de Goblin, o soberano observava o seu reino. Já tinham passado 15 anos no mundo mortal. Tantas coisas tinham mudado nesse mundo estranho. De cada vez que Jareth o visitava encontrava coisas novas, que na verdade raramente o impressionavam.  
"Os homens sempre quiseram criar a sua própria magia" Pensou Jareth, com um sorriso irónico. "Pena que muitas coisas continuem iguais ou mesmo piores entre eles"  
Jareth reflectiu sobre todas as novas crianças que recolhera nos últimos anos. Tantas. Parecia que eram cada vez mais. Pelo menos uma vez por semana alguém desejava que uma criança desaparecesse. Jovens raparigas ficavam grávidas por engano e tentavam tudo para se verem livres das crianças. Até para um duende aquilo fazia impressão. E Jareth não era um duende. Era um Fae. Um elfo. Os elfos governavam entre todas as outras espécies inferiores de criaturas mágicas. Os duendes eram dos piores. Cabeças ocas, incapazes de pensar verdadeiramente, exceptuando algumas raras excepções. Claro que depois entre os duendes viviam outras espécies de criaturas. Mas não eram nada por aí além.  
Por vezes, Jareth sentia falta da corte dos elfos, dos bailes infinitos, dos filósofos e das conversas inteligentes. Pena que não tivesse dado o valor no devido tempo. Quando era jovem odiava o protocolo, as regras infinitas, o obedecer a todos os mais velhos do que ele próprio. Como todos os jovens, percebia agora, tinha sido um revoltado contra tudo e contra todos. Fizera grandes loucuras, até para um elfo. A sua recompensa tinha sido ter de governar entre uma espécie tão inferior como os duendes. No princípio tinha sido muito duro. Mas as crianças humanas cresciam, e assim em breve Jareth encontrou-se com uma companhia um pouco melhor. Só era pena que os duendes não gostassem muito dos "mestiços", nem humanos nem elfos. Porque era isso mesmo que qualquer humano que passasse muito tempo no reino se tornava. Uma mistura de raças.  
Assim, os humanos viviam numa cidade própria, que eles próprios tinham construído com o tempo. Muitos trabalhavam no castelo, como criados particulares de Jareth. E Jareth visitava muitas vezes a cidade deles, para conversar um pouco com alguém capaz de lhe responder sensatamente. Todos o consideravam uma espécie de pai ali. Tinha sido ele que os criara quando ninguém os quisera. Quando ninguém os reclamara.  
"Excepto ela." Reflectiu Jareth, pensando em Sarah. Ela reclamara o seu irmão. Facto estranhíssimo e que no inicio o tinha divertido. Aquela fedelha pensava mesmo que lhe podia fazer frente. Eis um desafio inesperado que ele aceitara de bom grado para quebrar a monotonia da sua longa existência. E fora divertido. Até ao momento em que ele percebera que aquilo já não era um jogo, pelo menos para ele. A teimosia de Sarah, a sua coragem ao enfrentá-lo, a forma como conseguira reunir amigos num local tão inóspito, tudo o fascinara. E depois de dançar com ela, percebeu que a queria. Queria que ficasse ali com ele, a qualquer preço. Estava disposto a dar-lhe tudo o que ela quisesse. Tudo. Mas tudo o que ela queria era ir embora, com o seu irmão, para casa. Por isso, com o coração despedaçado, ele deixara-a ir.  
Por vezes vigiava-a. Agora ela tinha 30 anos, uma carreira sólida como actriz, uma família dela. Ainda mantinha contactos com os seus velhos companheiros do Labirinto, mas era uma coisa rara. Também se tinha tornado uma mulher muito bonita. A sua beleza despontara aos poucos.  
Jareth decidiu descer da torre. Já estava a entardecer e esta era a hora em que ele gostava de ir vaguear entre os mundos, transformado em coruja. Observar.

Miriam Part  
O pequeno - almoço estava feito, a roupa estendida, o chão varrido e lavado, tudo antes das sete da manhã. Como ele gostava. Rápida, eficiente e acima de tudo, silenciosa. Agora eram sete e um quarto e era hora de acordar o marido para ele ir trabalhar para o escritório.  
Já tinha passado a camisa dele três vezes. Era quase impossível que tivesse alguma ruga. As calças também já tinham sido passadas e vincadas. Os sapatos pareciam espelhos de tão brilhantes que estavam. Tudo parecia perfeito.  
Miriam pegou no tabuleiro do pequeno – almoço e levou-o para o quarto dele. Ela e Jaime já não dormiam juntos no mesmo quarto á muito tempo. Ele dizia que Miriam não sabia dormir com ele. Por isso não valia a pena partilharem a mesma cama. Isto dizia ele. Miriam já nem se lembrava de dormir com ele, de qual era a sensação. Na verdade, lembrava-se de muito pouco dos primeiros tempos do seu casamento com Jaime. Claro que tinham existido bons momentos. Simplesmente ela não os conseguia recordar. Tudo o que sucedera entretanto ofuscara esses tempos.  
"Bom dia, amor. É hora de levantar para trabalhar."- Murmurou ela com um sorriso algo forçado. Jaime dizia que uma boa esposa tinha de sorrir sempre para o marido.  
Ele rosnou algumas palavras e virou-se para o outro lado. Miriam já esperava por isso. Jaime só tinha voltado e madrugada, depois de uma noite com os amigos. Era normal que agora tivesse sono. Mas se não o conseguisse levantar sabia o que iria suceder depois. E ela preferia evitar isso.  
"Jaime, tens mesmo de te levantar amor. Senão vais acabar por chegar tarde ao trabalho."  
" Cala-te parva, deixa-me dormir."- Resmungou ele.  
"Como foi que chegámos a este ponto?"- Pensou Miriam, enquanto se inclinava para o abanar um bocado.  
Porém, mal o tocou, sentiu as mãos dele no pescoço a apertar-lhe a garganta com tanta força que mal conseguia respirar.  
" Eu disse-te que quero dormir, minha cabra. Agora vai fazer o teu trabalho da casa e deixa-me dormir, entendes-te?"  
Com uma tontura, Miriam assentiu e ele largou-a. Ela aproveitou para fugir para o seu quarto e encolheu-se em cima da sua cama. Sabia o que viria de seguida. Pensou em sair, ir fazer compras ao supermercado, qualquer coisa que pudesse evitar um confronto naquela mesma manhã. Mas sabia que se ele não acordasse agora, dificilmente iria acordar tão cedo, e muito menos bem-disposto.  
Miriam sentia-se farta das "fases" dele. Que ele metesse em cima dela as culpas de toda a gente. Que a fizesse pagar por toda a gente. Ao princípio, nada tinha sido assim. Mas um dia, começaram as censuras. Depois vieram as humilhações, os gritos. Daí até ele começar a bater-lhe tinha sido um passo muito curto. Durante algum tempo ele ainda pedia desculpa depois de lhe fazer mal, dizia que não tornava a acontecer. Agora já nem se dava a esse trabalho. Para quê? Ela era somente uma empregada a tempo inteiro ali. Depois do casamento, Jaime tinha conseguido convencê-la a desistir do seu emprego. Dissera que queria filhos, e que por isso era melhor que ela parasse logo de trabalhar, para depois não lhe parecer tão brusco. Dissera tantas coisas, o Jaime. Tudo mentiras. Os filhos nunca tinham chegado. E ainda bem, segundo ela. Aquilo não era vida para um adulto. Como não seria para um inocente? Mais do que isso, Miriam tinha medo de odiar qualquer filho que Jaime lhe pudesse ter dado.  
"Miriam!"- Ouviu-se o grito pela casa toda. Ela preparou-se para o pior. " Sua filha de uma cadela inútil. Onde estás? Porque não me acordaste? Porque é que o café está frio?"


	2. Chapter 2

Jaime tinha saído logo que acabara de lhe bater até ela quase perder os sentidos, no chão da sala. Miriam precisou de pelo menos uma hora antes de se conseguir levantar, magoada e a sangrar. Na casa de banho, assustou-se com o seu próprio aspecto, quando se olhou ao espelho.  
" Meu Santo Céu, onde isto chegou!"- Gemeu, com lágrimas nos olhos.  
Tentou limpar as lágrimas, mas tocar nos olhos provocava-lhe uma boa dose de dor. Como quase todos os movimentos, na verdade. Tudo lhe doía terrivelmente. Desta vez, Jaime não a tinha poupado em nada.  
"Eu tenho de sair daqui. Não. Eu vou daqui! Hoje! Da próxima vez posso não conseguir aguentar mais. Já não me importa se tenho ou não para onde ir. Hei-de arranjar uma solução. Mas não posso ficar."  
Miriam sentia-se zonza, mas conseguiu manter-se sem desmaiar. A vontade de fugir era mais forte, o sentido de auto preservação. Depois de passar o rosto com água gelada, mudou de roupa e vestiu um casaco velho de ganga. Não pegou em mais nada além da sua mala de mão. Não havia nada naquela casa que lhe pudesse faltar dali em diante. Cada objecto guardava recordações dolorosas para ela. Agarrou num par de óculos escuros e saiu por fim para o ar da tarde.  
Num primeiro momento, Miriam sentiu-se quase perdida. Muitos jovens já estavam a sair das escolas naquela hora de inicio da tarde. Ela não sentia fome, mesmo tendo já passado da hora de almoço e de não comer desde as seis da manhã. No entanto, fez um esforço e comprou um bolo simples numa barraca de um vendedor ambulante. Sabia que se não comesse, o mais certo era cair na rua, zonza como se sentia.  
Ela vagueou sem destino pela cidade durante toda a tarde. Algumas pessoas olhavam para ela de forma prudente. Pelo crespúsculo, Miriam entrou num jardim público e procurou um banco mais escondido onde descansar por fim. Já sentia o cansaço. Sem falar das dores no corpo todo.  
"Eu só gostava que alguém aparecesse para me ajudar, aqui e agora."- Desejou Miriam em voz alta.  
Um suave vento acariciou-lhe o rosto naquele instante e pareceu de seguida desaparecer, nalguma direcção. Soube-lhe bem.

Jareth tinha acabado de cruzar a fronteira que dividia o mundo mágico do mundo mortal. Estava na sua forma de coruja, voando nas correntes de ar por cima do rio de uma qualquer cidade. A noite estava calma e um frio outonal já se fazia sentir. Não que lhe fizesse diferença nesta forma física de pássaro. Muito cheiros e sabores eram trazidos até ele pelo vento. A um determinado momento, Jareth sentiu uma sensação já conhecida de muito tempo e baixou de altitude, por via das dúvidas. Alguém estava a desejar alguma coisa. E levou menos de um momento até o desejo atingir o seu íntimo.  
"Eu só gostava que alguém aparecesse para me ajudar, aqui e agora."  
Era uma voz de mulher que o chamava. No entanto o desejo não era exactamente o que ele esperava. Não estava a desejar que ele levasse uma criança. Estava a pedir ajuda.  
" Que diabo! Este não é o meu sector. Eu vou buscar crianças, não ajudar donzelas em perigo. Porque é que este desejo me chegou a mim? E que estranho desejo nos dias que correm."-Protestou Jareth, com o que poderia ser considerado um erguer de sobrancelha bastante pronunciado numa coruja.- "Mas se o desejo chegou a mim, é para mim. Vamos lá ver isto entã possa ser uma noite interessante, no fim de contas."  
Jareth encontrou o caminho em direcção ao jardim muito rapidamente. Para ele era sempre fácil, era como se uma corrente o puxasse em direcção a quem pedia algo. Escapar desse laço seria o mesmo que sofrer por dentro. Antes mesmo de tocar o chão, ele transformou-se em humano, e aterrou com uma graça quase felina.  
Qualquer que fosse o cenário que ele estivesse á espera de encontrar, o que o esperava decididamente estava para além de tudo o que Jareth já tinha visto.  
" Meus Deus do Céu, ela ainda está viva?"- Espantou-se ao ver a mulher na sua frente que jazia quase inconsciente num banco do jardim. O rosto dela estava todo marcado de ter sido espancado e pela respiração dela, ele podia imaginar que o rosto era provavelmente a parte em melhor estado. Alguém a devia de ter atacado de forma muito violenta para a deixar naquele estado. Mas o estranho era que a sua carteira continuava ao seu lado, fechada. E no mundo mortal, só ladrões faziam isto. Ou será que não?  
Jareth aproximou-se devagar, para não a assustar. Quando estava a menos de um metro dela, decidiu falar.  
" Boa noite, menina. O que posso fazer por si?" Inquiriu ele, controlando cada nuance da sua voz com cuidado.  
" Quem é você?" Replicou Miriam, assustada pela súbita presença que ela não tinha notado até então. A sua visão estava muito desfocada para ela ter uma noção exacta do aspecto do homem com quem estava a falar. O que não a deixava exactamente segura.  
"Bem, eu ouvi um pedido de ajuda por estas bandas. E neste momento só estamos aqui nós dois, por isso…" Ele tentou brincar com ela um pouco, mas sentiu que em vez de relaxar ela só ficava mais tensa a cada segundo. Por isso mudou de atitude. " Agora sem brincadeiras, o que posso fazer para ajudar?"  
"Não deixa de ser engraçado. És a primeira pessoa em anos que realmente parece querer ajudar-me."  
A voz dela, triste mas ainda assim forte, fazia doer uma qualquer parte do peito de Jareth. Vê-la naquelas condições era quase insuportável para ele. Tinha de a ajudar. Agora sabia isso.  
"Ela está totalmente sozinha neste mundo." Gritava a consciência de Jareth a cada segundo. " E está a sofrer."  
"Por favor, permite-me que te ajude." Jareth pediu suavemente.  
" O teu nome, antes de mais." Replicou Miriam. O rei de Goblin reparou que ela olhava para ele de forma muito vaga, como se não pudesse discernir bem o que via. Como se quase não visse de todo.  
" Jareth. O meu nome é Jareth. E o teu?"  
"Miriam. Vais levar-me a um hospital ou algo do género?"  
" É o que queres?"  
" Não. Eu queria mesmo era desaparecer deste mundo. Para sempre. Odeio hospitais. E odeio os médicos, com os seus olhares piedosos, a fazerem pergunta atrás de pergunta."  
"Bem, penso que podemos resolver o assunto da forma que tu queres. Sem hospital." Admitiu Jareth, enquanto a cabeça dele completava. " E vou levar-te para bem longe de todo este sofrimento, minha criança."  
" Então, para onde?" Miriam já estava a perder o combate contra si mesma. E a voz deste estranho transmitia-lhe uma boa sensação. Talvez ceder não fosse assim tão mau.  
" Vou levar-te para um lugar seguro, minha querida. Um sitio onde vais ficar bem." Jareth aproximou-se dela devagar e ajoelhou-se perto dela. " Permite-me levar-te daqui agora. Eu prometo que te vou proteger, Miriam." Declarou ele na sua voz mais doce. Com uma das suas mãos enluvadas acariciou uma das mãos geladas de Miriam.  
" As coisas já não podem ficar pior do que já foram, de qualquer modo." Debateu Miriam internamente. " Ele que me leve. Até a morte é melhor do que a vida que eu levei até hoje."  
" Podes levar-me." Aceitou ela. " Mas não me magoes"  
Dito isto, Miriam perdeu os sentidos e tombou direitinha nos braços de Jareth, que já esperava a queda. Ele tomou-a nos braços com extremo cuidado, enquanto lhe sussurrava ao ouvido " Jamais te magoaria, minha coisa preciosa. Maldito do que te fez sofrer tanto. Maldito seja. Agora tu vais ficar bem."  
Com um simples pensamento e muito glitter, Jareth transportou-os aos dois para um acolhedor quarto com lareira, muito antigo e de tecto alto. Deitou-a delicadamente na cama enorme e puxou um cordão que se encontrava na cabeceira. Um sino tocou algures no castelo de Goblin.  
Porque era exactamente aí que se encontravam. Nos apartamentos pessoais de Jareth, no topo de uma das torres do castelo de Goblin. Enquanto esperava que alguém surgisse àquela hora da noite, Jareth atiçou o fogo na lareira e despiu o manto, ficando em mangas de camisa e colete dourado. Aproveitou também para deitar uma boa vista de olhos á rapariga. Era mais baixa que ele de certeza. Tinha cabelos nem castanhos nem ruivos, qualquer cor indefinida pelo meio. A sua pele era pálida e a cara e todas as partes visíveis naquele momento estavam cobertas de cortes e marcas.  
" Os humanos são piores que animais. Até mesmo piores que duendes." Foi o pensamento que lhe atravessou o espírito, enojando-o.  
"Chamou-me, Senhor?" Ouviu-se uma voz na entrada do quarto, que ecoou pelas paredes cobertas de tapeçaria do quarto. Jareth não gostava de ouvir ecos. A menos que fosse da sua própria voz, como é óbvio.  
" Boa noite, Alexa." Cumprimentou-a, sem sequer se virar para olhar. " Tenho trabalho para ti."  
" Ás suas ordens, Senhor. Diga o que quer que faça."  
" Cuida bem desta rapariga que trouxe comigo esta noite. Ela precisa de cuidados. Chama quem for preciso, dá-lhe o que for preciso, e qualquer coisa que ela deseje. Entendes?" Jareth fez uma pausa enquanto se encostava a uma parede, olhando ainda em direcção da cama. " Penso vir muitas vezes, para verificar se a estão a tratar bem e como está a ir."  
" Farei exactamente como deseja. Nem mais nem menos. Tenho a certeza de que ela vai ficar bem."  
" Eu sei que ela vai ficar bem. Agora chama as outras. Ela está num estado miserável. Tratem disso. "  
Enquanto Alexa puxava o cordão algumas vezes para chamar outras criadas, Jareth saiu e foi directo ao seu próprio quarto, bem perto dali. Despiu-se muito devagar, enquanto pensava em tudo o que tinha visto. E sentido. Aquela rapariga mexia com algo dentro dele. Algo misterioso, que nunca antes se tinha feito sentir. Não sabia porque tinha tido de atender o desejo dela, mas não se arrependia de o ter feito. E com Alexa, sabia que ela estava em boas mãos.  
"Amanhã vou arranjar-lhe um belo vestido para quando ela estiver melhor. As roupas que ela trazia serão arrumadas, assim como todas as suas coisas. Eu mesmo vou guardar tudo dentro dos cofres do palácio. Dessa forma penso poupar-lhe sofrimento. Mas isso será amanhã."


	3. Chapter 3

Um quente raio de sol fez com que Miriam se virasse na cama, ainda não totalmente desperta do seu sono. A cama parecia tão quente e macia naquele dia que ela não queria acordar. Porém uma ideia súbita fê-la erguer-se de repente na cama de um salto.

" Tenho de fazer o pequeno almoço para o Jaime."

Para seu grande espanto, no entanto, não se encontrava no seu quarto. Estava num outro, enorme quando comparado com o seu. O tecto era alto, as paredes pintadas de verde pistácio com belos tapetes a cobri-las em muitas zonas. Em frente da cama estava uma bela lareira acesa, apesar de o sol lá fora brilhar já bem alto. O quarto estava deliciosamente quente sem no entanto estar abafado. Olhando para si mesma, Miriam encontrou-se vestida com uma bela camisa de dormir de algodão dourada. Foi dificil controlar uma exclamação de espanto. Mais ainda quando percebeu que não estava sozinha no quarto.

" Bom dia menina." Disse uma rapariga loura numa das laterais da cama.

" Bela manhã hoje, não acha?" Comentou uma outra do lado oposto. Era idêntica á outra pelo que Miriam supôs serem gêmeas.

" Meninas, por favor não cansem a nossa hóspede com a vossa tagarelice." Ouviu-se uma voz muito suave mas ainda assim rígida vinda de uma porta lateral. Ambas as raparigas se calaram de imediato.  
Da porta lateral surgiu uma bela rapariga de cabelo negro com madeixas ruivas, muito longo, todo entrançado. Vestia um belo vestido de veludo azul, que combinava com os seus olhos azul céu. Depois de voltar um olhar amigável para Miriam, dirigiu um mais duro para as gêmeas.

" Depois de tanto trabalho a cuidar desta rapariga seria aborrecido que por vossa causa o estado dela voltasse a piorar, não acham? O nosso senhor não ficaria exactamente agradado. Querem acabar no pântano?" Continuou ela a admoestá-las. Miriam percebeu pelos seus rostos que a ameaça devia de ser terrivel. " Agora vão preparar o banho da nossa convidada."

Rapidamente elas seguiram a ordem, e entraram pela porta por onde a outra tinha saído. Ela voltou a olhar afectuosamente para Miriam.  
" Peço desculpa se pareci muito dura com elas. Mas estas duas se começam a falar não param mais. Pode acreditar. Não queria que a cansassem depois de termos tanto cuidado para que se recuperasse nestes dias."  
" Nestes dias?" Miriam murmurou sem entender.  
" A menina esteve nessa cama durante os últimos 3 dias. Estava num estado lastimável quando o nosso senhor a trouxe para cá."  
" Três dias? É possivel?"  
" Sim. Preocupou-nos bastante. Mas agora já passou. Em breve ficará melhor."  
Miriam olhou para a rapariga na sua frente. Era tão linda e parecia tão jovem. Ainda assim falava de uma forma calma e sábia como se já fosse muito mais velha.  
" Como se chama?"  
" Eu? Por favor, não me trate por você. Sou somente uma empregada. O meu nome é Alexa. Ás suas ordens. E a menina chama-se Miriam, se não estou em erro, não é?"  
" Como sabes?"  
" O meu amo tem falado muito do seu nome. Ele vem aqui muitas vezes, ver como está. Vai ficar muito satisfeito quando vir que finalmente está acordada."  
" Não me trates por você. Também não gosto."  
" Então...Como?" Alexa parecia embaraçada.  
" Trata-me por tu, simplesmente. Por favor."  
" O meu amo não ficará satisfeito." Admitiu Alexa  
" Eu depois tentarei falar com ele, nã te preocupes. Ele é assim tão severo?" Quis Miriam saber.  
" No seu...Desculpa, no teu caso, aposto que sim. Ele tem tido muitos cuidados em relação a ti."  
" Oh..." Miriam não sabia muito bem o que responder a isto. Alexa apercebeu-se disso.  
" Vem, tens de tomar um bom banho. Deves de estar mesmo a precisar. As meninas já terminaram de encher a banheira na casa de banho."  
Miriam levou algum tempo para se conseguir erguer da cama, mesmo ajudada por Alexa. O seu corpo estava muito fraco e as marcas da última tareia ainda estavam muito frescas. Tudo lhe doía.  
Uma vez na casa de banho, as duas gêmeas começaram a despi-la. Logo que viram o seu corpo no entanto, soltaram um grito em unissono.  
" Meninas." Alexa levantou a voz bruscamente. "Que espécie de comportamento é este?"  
" Menina Alexa..." Começou uma.  
" O corpo dela. Está todo marcado." Acabou a outra.  
Ambas exibiam um rosto profundamente perturbado. Até Alexa teve pena delas e suavizou a voz.  
" Ninguém do mundo da superficie vem parar aqui sem um motivo, lembram-se? Nenhuma de nós é excepção. Agora ajudem-na a despir e depois podem ir para o quarto preparar roupas lavadas para ela."  
Ambas assentiram ao mesmo tempo e acabaram a tarefa com extremo cuidado. Ajudaram ainda Miriam a entrar na banheira e depois de lhe perguntarem se estava confortável saíram de fininho.  
" Depois de algum tempo aqui, muitos esquecem o que os trouxe até tão longe." Comentou Alexa com o olhar perdido no infinito. " Eu nunca consegui. Mas elas eram muito pequenas para recordarem."  
" Elas são gêmeas, não são?"  
" Sim, são gêmeas. Astra e Zinia. Têm o nome de duas constelações gêmeas no nosso céu.Não são os verdadeiros nomes delas. Mas ninguém nunca soube os verdadeiros. A não ser talvez o amo." Alexa baixou-se para lavar o corpo a Miriam com suavidade.  
" Tu falas como se estivéssemos noutro mundo á parte."  
" E estamos. O submundo é tão diferente do sítio de onde viemos."  
Por momentos, Miriam ficou perplexa. O que raio estava aquela rapariga a dizer?  
" Onde estamos mesmo?"  
" No submundo. Não sabias?" Estranhou Alexa.  
" Não..." Miriam não sabia o que pensar. " O que é o submundo?"  
" O submundo é o mundo para onde se mudaram as fadas e as outras criaturas mágicas a uma certa altura da história da humanidade. Ainda assim ás vezes é permitido que alguns humanos vivam aqui. Humanos que geralmente foram rejeitados no seu mundo de origem, pelos seus iguais."  
Aquilo fazia perfeitamente sentido. E no entanto, parecia tão louco para ser verdade.  
" Mas tu mesma disseste que querias desaparecer do mundo, não foi?" Segredou-lhe uma vozinha dentro da sua cabeça. Miriam percebeu que fosse verdade ou não, não lhe interessava realmente.  
" Tu. Como vieste aqui parar, Alexa?" Inquiriu, curiosa de encontrar alguma similariadade com a história desta rapariga.  
Alexa sentou-se na beira da banheira e começou a falar depois de pensar um pouco.  
" Eu raramente contei isto a alguém, na verdade. Mas acho que este é um bom momento para o fazer. Eu estou aqui desde que tinha quatro anos. O amo Jareth trouxe-me, quando a minha mãe desejou que eu desaparecesse. Deixei de contar os anos que se passaram desde então, mas já deve ter acontecido á mais de 20 anos. Quando eu vim para cá acho que não devia de ter muito melhor aspecto que tu. Sem ofensa, por favor. Estava muito magrinha e morta de fome ,tinha o cabelo cortado rente, e estava cheia de marcas de pancada. O meu pai era um bêbado. A diversão dele quando voltava para casa todas as noites era arrancar a esposa e a filha da cama e bater nas duas. Um dia a minha mãe lembrou-se de uma velha história de crianças, em que se podia pedir ao duendes que levassem uma criança com eles. Ela deve de ter pensado que nenhum destino podia ser pior do que aquilo que estávamos a viver com o meu pai, por isso tentou."  
" Ela teve mesmo essa coragem?" Admirou-se Miriam.  
" Sim, teve. Uma vez falei com o amo por causa dela. Disse-me que em troca de mim, ela só tinha desejado duas coisas. A primeira foi que o meu pai desaparecesse para sempre de todos os mundos. A segunda foi esquecer que alguma vez tinha sido mãe. Para não ter de sofrer para sempre com a ideia que tinha tido que perder uma filha."  
" Pobre mulher."  
" Sim. Pobre mãe. Sou parecida com ela. Tenho uma fotografia, sabes? Ela quis que eu trouxesse uma e o amo deu-ma quando fiquei maior. Geralmente não é permitido, mas o amo disse que no meu caso achou justo." Alexa terminou com os olhos molhados. Lembrar-se de onde tinha vindo magoava-a sempre. " Mas o que lá vai lá vai. Já não faz diferença. E aqui eu sou feliz. Muito mesmo. Tenho montes de amigos e amigas que vieram cá parar também."  
" Todos eles viveram o mesmo?"  
" Não. A maior parte eram simplemente crianças que não eram amadas, ou que vieram cá parar por acidente. Basta dizer a fórmula certa por acidente e o meu amo tem de ir buscar as crianças. Não há volta a trás."  
" Que horror."  
" Não é exactamente bonito, eu sei. Mas funciona assim. O meu amo também não tira grande prazer disto. Ele pode ter muitos defeitos, mas não é desumano. Agora é tempo de levar-te para o quarto. Vamos, eu ajudo-te a erguer da banheira. Está na hora de almoçares. Esta tarde o mais provável é o meu amo aparecer para te visitar. Tens de estar pronta para o receber, senão ainda posso perder o meu pescoço." Acabou Alexa com um grande sorriso.  
Embrulhou Miriam cuidadosamente num roupão muito felpudo e levou-a para o quarto,onde com a ajuda das gêmeas lhe banhou o corpo com loções cicatrizantes para tentar minimizar as marcas da violência. Vestiram-lhe um vestido verde muito bonito e fizeram-na sentar num belo cadeirão a um canto.  
" Vou buscar o almoço. Aproveita agora para relaxar um bocado, a sós." Pediu Alexa, antes de fechar a porta.

Na sala do trono, Jareth andava de um lado para o outro desde manhã. Estava preocupado com a sua hóspede. Parecia que Miriam nunca mais acordava. Ao longe ouviu-se o toque de um gongo.  
" Hora de almoço, bando de inutéis." Avisou os duendes que estavam espalhados pela sala do trono. Ficaram todos a olhar para ele. Desde quando o rei os avisava da hora das refeições?  
" O que esperam? Vão-se embora. Ou preferem fazer dieta?" Gritou Jareth, com os modos bruscos habituais, quando o assunto eram os seus duendes.  
É excusado dizer que em questão de segundos a sala estava vazia, pois nenhum duende gostava de ficar sem comer por mais de quatro horas. O apetite deles era algo prodigioso para Jareth.  
Decidiu também ele dirigir-se para a sua sala de jantar privada. Lá encontrou as empregadas a colocar a comida na mesa, chefiadas por Alexa.  
" O que estás a fazer aqui, Alexa?" Inquiriu ele em tom duro. " A minha ordem foi que ficasses perto de Miriam até que esta acordasse."  
" Nesse caso, preciso de uma nova ordem, meu amo. Ela acordou esta manhã." Sorriu-lhe Alexa, fazendo uma vénia.  
Jareth ficou sem expressão no rosto. Miriam tinha acordado. Que alívio ele sentiu no peito.  
Aos tropeções chegou até á sua enorme cadeira e sentou-se.  
" Já almoçou?" Quis ele saber.  
" Imagino que deve de estar a almoçar agora. Deixei-a com as gêmeas. Quis vir eu mesma dar-lhe a boa noticia, meu amo."  
" Fizeste bem. Vai ao meu quarto e prepara-me o meu guarda roupa. Esta tarde depois de almoçar, irei visitá-la."


	4. Chapter 4

Logo que acabou de almoçar, Jareth foi para os seus quartos trocar de roupa. Queria que Miriam o visse e o achasse deslumbrante, maravilhoso. Trocou de roupa muitas vezes com a ajuda da magia. Mas parecia que nenhuma roupa era boa o bastante. Alexa apareceu a certo momento para verificar o motivo da demora. Embaraçado, Jareth pediu-lhe uma opinião.  
"Eu penso que ela vai gostar de o ver de forma mais simples, meu senhor. Não me pareceu o tipo de rapariga que gosta de demasiados enfeites."  
Jareth fez uma careta ao voltar a olhar a sua imagem ao espelho. Ele sempre adorara a teatralidade. Mas se era preciso fazer concessões...  
"Seja." Murmurou enquanto trocava mais uma vez de roupa. Camisa creme com longas mangas e calças castanhas. "E agora?" Inquiriu, lançando um olhar de enfado a Alexa.  
"Acho que assim vai ser melhor." Assentiu Miriam, com um sorriso compreensivo nos lábios .  
Jareth olhou mais uma vez para o espelho.  
"Terei outros dias para a impressionar de certeza." Pensou ele, como se estivesse a fazer o maior dos sacrifícios.  
"Ela está pronta, senhor.Á sua espera." Anunciou Alexa.  
"Então vamos a isso."  
Jareth pensou em transportar-se com magia directamente para dentro do quarto. Porém, não sabia se seria o melhor modo de fazer as de certeza, Miriam ficaria assustada.  
Por isso transportou-se apenas até á porta do quarto e bateu á porta como qualquer pessoa.  
"Entre." Ouviu-se uma voz doce e melódica. O coração de Jareth acelerou um pouco, inexplicavelmente.  
Girou a maçaneta e penetrou no quarto. Depois da pouca iluminação dos corredores, ficou encadeado por um momento com a luminosidade do quarto. Tinham afastado completamente as cortinas e a janela enorme estava aberta, deixando entrar o perfume característico do submundo naquela altura do ano. Miriam estava sentada num sofá comprido, com as pernas cobertas por uma manta de pele. Usava um dos vestido que ele tinha arranjado para ela.  
"Boa tarde." Cumprimentou ela, sorrindo-lhe.  
Jareth estava como que extasiado. Olhava para ela sem conseguir dizer palavra. Ela era mesmo linda. Ainda tinha algumas marcas no rosto, mas era tão bonita. O seu cabelo estava preso atrás, mas tinham-lhe deixado duas madeixas a emoldurar o rosto com a franja. Os olhos eram de um castanho muito bonito, claro. Com os seus olhos de Fae, Jareth podia ver partículas de azul no meio do castanho. A descoberta fascinou-o. Entretanto percebeu que estava a ser muito rude.  
" Boa tarde." Cumprimentou ele, como se nada fosse."Desculpa o meu atraso. Tive importantes assuntos a tratar. Como te sentes, minha querida?"  
"Sinto-me bem. E devo-o agradecer apenas a ti."  
Jareth sentou-se num cadeirão em frente ao sofá onde estava Miriam.A presença dela perturbava-o. Afinal a sua teatralidade iria ser bem necessária se queria manter a compostura.  
" Lembraste da noite em que nos vimos?" Perguntou ele, para perceber como dirigir o resto da conversa.  
" algumas falhas. O teu nome é Jareth." Miriam falou como se tentasse recordar um sonho que teimava em lhe fugir por entre os dedos.  
"Sim,é esse o meu nome. Sabes onde estás?"  
"Acho que sim. Já me falaram nisso." Respondeu ela, procurando com os olhos Alexa. Mas esta tinha deixado o quarto, para dar privacidade a ambos.  
"Já? E onde estás? Diz-me tu."  
"Estou no reino das fadas. Não é isso?"  
Jareth não conseguiu conter uma gargalhada. No geral ela não deixava de ter razão, claro. Mas no essencial, estava algo longe da verdade.  
Miriam fez uma cara confusa e envergonhada, tirando a vontade de rir a Jareth.  
"Desculpa-me pela reação" Pediu enquanto recuperava a compustura. " Mas apenas me ri porque não estás inteiramente certa."  
"Não? Então, onde estou?" Quis ela saber.  
"Estás no universo das fadas, ou melhor, dos Fae. Mas neste momento estás no reino de Goblin. Ou seja, no reino de umas criaturazinhas pequenas, mal-cheirosas e por vezes completamente insuportáveis."  
"Aqui não há fadas então?" Inquiriu Miriam, claramente interessada em descobrir como as coisas funcionavam.  
"Depende de que tipo de fadas falas. Os humanos fazem mal as distinções entre as nossas espécies."  
" O que queres dizer?"  
"Olha para mim, por exemplo." Jareth levantou-se e deu uma volta sobre si mesmo, para que ela o observasse. Depois voltou a sentar-se. " Eu sou um Fae. Na maneira de ver humana, sou uma fada. Mas se visitares os jardins, também lá estão fadas. De uma raça inferior, que vivem nas flores e que mordem quem tentar tocar-lhes directamente ou numa das flores sem pedir licença."  
"Mordem mesmo?"  
"Sim, mordem mesmo." Confirmou ele, com uma voz suave, compreensiva. "Temos jardineiros que por vezes têm de as atordoar para poder colher flores."  
"Então, quantas espécies de fadas existem?"  
"É algo impossível de dizer com certezas. Conheço quem tenha passado toda uma vida a estudar o assunto e nunca tenha chegado a um número certo. E além das fadas, existem outras centenas de criaturas. Aqui,temos imensas.É só uma questão de escolher qual a que te pareceria mais feia, mais ridícula, mais engraçada, mais bela..."  
"Não são perigosas?"  
"Não, nem por isso."Jareth tentou acalmar-lhe qualquer receio. "Algumas são muito brincalhonas. Até não as podemos deixar brincar até ao sim as tornaria perigosas."  
Jareth estava agora confortavelmente recostado no assento, enquanto Miriam o observava ínicio, Miriam pensara que os olhos dele tinham cores diferentes. Agora percebera que num deles havia o que se poderia chamar um defeito.A pupila estava dilatada, fazendo o olho parecer castanho. Coisa estranha. Os Fae não deveriam ser criaturas perfeitas? Se bem que tirando aquele detalhe, Jareth lhe parecia muito perfeito. Se o tivesse encontrado numa rua, teria olhado para ele de certeza. Tinha uma certa aura de mistério a rodeá-lo e também um qualquer coisa de perigoso. No entanto, tirara Miriam de uma situação complicada, e poderia ter feito muitas coisas em vez de ajudar. Só por isso , Miriam sentia que podia confiar nele. O cabelo dele era interessante, desafiava a gravidade natural. E o mais engraçado, parecia ser aquele o aspecto normal nele.  
Subitamente, Jareth fez algo inesperado. Inclinou-se para ela e pegou-lhe no rosto colocando uma mão sob o seu queixo. Os seus rostos ficaram muito próximos. Delicamente, Jareth soprou sobre a cara de Miriam. Depois afastou-se e do nada fez surgir um pequeno espelho.  
"Vê. Tirei as marcas que tinhas no rosto." Murmurou ele, estendendo o espelho para que ela se visse. Parecia incomodado ao falar do assunto. Ou talvez por a ter tocado.  
Realmente, todas as marcas tinham desaparecido. Miriam não pode conter uma exclamação de espanto.  
"É magia?"  
"Sim. Gostas?"  
Miriam corou imenso.  
"Obrigada. Foste muito amável."  
"Estás um pouco pálida, minha querida. Não tens o hábito de apanhar sol?"  
"Nem por isso. Mas tu também és pálido."  
" Os Fae geralmente são pálidos. É normal. Mas os humanos têm ganho o hábito de apanhar bronzeado nos últimos anos."  
"Alguns, sim."  
"Tu não?"  
"Não tinha muitas oportunidades." Respondeu Miriam simplesmente, evitando mais questões.  
"Nesse caso, logo que estejas melhor eu levo-te aos jardins. Era bom que os visses antes que venha o inverno. Depois serão demasiados tristes e frios para que os possas apreciar."  
"Falas a sério?"  
"Claro que falo a sério." Escandalizou-se Jareth inesperadamente. " Eu nunca prometo nada que não faça."  
Miriam assustou-se com a reacção dele e encolheu-se sobre si mesma. Jareth viu-a tremer, como se tivesse muito frio. Demorou uns momentos a perceber o motivo do medo dela.  
Levantou-se do cadeirão e ajoelhou no chão à frente dela. Miriam tentou a todo o custo desviar o olhar do dele.  
Intimamente, Jareth amaldiçoou-se pelo que acabara de fazer. E no entanto, quase nem levantara o tom de voz. Miriam porém não parecia ser capaz de gerir a tensão.  
"Minha querida, perdoa-me." Pediu ele. " Não fiz por mal, não te queria assustar. Se quiseres, eu posso sair do quarto agora mesmo."  
"Não. Podes ficar." Quase gaguejou ela.  
Jareth tentou tocá-la, acariciar-lhe uma mão, mas ela repudiou o toque dele.  
" Pobre rapariga. O que foi que te fizeram?" Perguntou-se ele, convicto de que se um dia descobrisse o responsável, ele iria pagar bem caro.


End file.
